Carbon black is used today in large quantities as a rubber reinforcement agent. Large quantities of carbon black are sold in the form of pellets which are agglomerates of carbon black particles held together by rather small forces. These pellets when filled into bags, emptied from these bags, or generally during any frictional contact among themselves, develop carbon black dust which is undesirable.